


Doldrums

by StarryEyes2000



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Quickies, Sex, Stress Relief, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyes2000/pseuds/StarryEyes2000
Summary: In the middle of an unusual and challenging mission, Dr. Boyce and the rest of the senior staff have a prescription for their overworked Captain.
Relationships: Christopher Pike/Original Female Character
Kudos: 11





	Doldrums

By the end of the first week, Amin began calling this area of space ‘The Doldrums’ and the name stuck. Technically it is a stellar nursery within a cloud of gas so dense it blocks any light from the few stars that are forming from the remnants of giant supernovae. Enterprise is four weeks into a four-month mission to map a quadrant of this nebula. The uninterrupted darkness is already fraying the crew’s nerves. Cross words, arguments, and, according to the rumor mill, several fist fights have broken out among the normally calm and composed crew.

And like the equatorial region of the Atlantic Ocean feared by ancient mariners which inspired the term doldrum, the becalmed space unpredictably gives way to mostly undetectable eddies, currents and storms that bounce the ship around. Those episodes and the composition of the gas cloud is eroding the ship and its equipment.

Aalin sunk into a chair at a table in the mess hall on the command deck, grateful the room was empty and quiet. The peaceful interlude was over five minutes later when the Chief Engineer entered and walked over to the intercom. She didn’t hear his call to Sickbay. “I found her, pass the word.”

Soon the ship’s most senior officers, along with the newbie, Ensign Spock who had become Number One’s constant shadow, were gathered around Aalin’s table with the door to the mess hall closed and locked. After enduring several silent minutes of their intently focused stares she asked, “Is this the part where I profess I am not a witch?” Before Spock could inquire she added, “Reference Salem, Massachusetts, USA, witch trials, late 17th century.”

Spock looked perplexed. “Why would you allude to such a situation?”

“Gathered around the table like this, you all look like an inquisition conclave.” Aalin replied with smile.

Spock turned to Una and she mouthed “Later.” Before anyone else could speak the klaxon began sounding yellow alert, “All hands, prepare for a disturbance.” Which was Nicola speak for ‘the ship is about to bounce around like a ping pong ball in a tournament.’ Using the table as an anchor until the gravity generators compensated for the steep pitch and roll the group rode out the corkscrew motion and subsequent shuddering. Louvier dampened the flames that were sparked at a nearby replicator with an extinguisher. He nodded to Boyce, “We should step this up, I need to get back to Engineering.”

Aalin sighed. “I think I know why you are here …”

“I doubt it,” Enterprise’s security chief muttered to himself.

“The Captain is …” Una began.

“Working too much. So is most of the crew, he’s not going to slow down until everyone can slow down.” Aalin answered the question she was expecting.

“That is not …” Una looked to the CMO who then gestured to Louvier. “Did you know the Captain formally reprimanded Ensign Young?” He asked.

“Got a thirty-minute lecture this morning about having to evacuate Engineering and cold start the warp engines due to his mistake.” Aalin replied.

“Do you think the punishment is an overreaction?” Boyce asked.

Aalin shot him a knowing look. She would never comment on Chris’ command decisions, not even to the most senior officers who were also their friends.

Louvier cut in, “The Ensign’s mistake was egregious, but it’s not the reprimand so much as the way the Captain delivered it. He was curt and dismissive rather than stern and instructive. Not his typical style.”

Una added, “And he’s jumpy and tense.”

“Everyone’s a little frazzled by this endless bumpy night.” Aalin advised.

“Yes, but Chris usually doesn’t let the crew see that he is weary.” Boyce pointed out.

“The Captain nearly threw a punch of his own when that fight broke out in the science lab.” The security chief said, “And he was visibly angry with you, in public, over a personal matter.”

“That has never happened before.” Una reminded the group.

“You appear to be dancing around something.” Aalin said sounding tired.

“Ah yes …” Louvier started.

“It’s a delicate …” The security chief cut in.

“They intend to inquire when you and Captain Pike last mated.” Spock suddenly interjected, confused as to why these officers were avoiding the subject. All eyes turned to the young Vulcan. “Why are you glaring at me Dr. Boyce? That is what all you were discussing last night, at length.”

“As busy as Chris is, surely you schedule time for it.” Boyce added seriously.

Aalin’s mouth twitched. _Oh, Chris would not find this conversation amusing,_ she thought. “In the unpredictable life of a starship captain scheduling sex isn’t possible, it’s more catch as you can.”

“Catch soon; the Captain needs and deserves a good rogering.” Una declared ending the conversation. As the others filed out Aalin chuckled to herself thinking, _I use to get linguistic assignments from my superiors._

ooooo

Christopher Pike tiredly rubbed the back of his neck as he entered his quarters around 2:00am. There was just enough time to catch a quick nap and clean-up before checking-in with the delta shift. He was seriously considering aborting this mission, a first for him. Most civilians thought of space as mono-colored ebon but, in reality, it was a mixture of dark greys, navy and midnight blues, and blacks punctuated with bursts of light across an infinite spectrum. True twenty-four by seven darkness was proving stressful and unnerving for the bulk of his crew, a crew that had survived and thrived in countless unique and dangerous situations.

His eye caught Aalin curled up on the sofa, asleep, shivering slightly because, as usual, her blanket had been pushed into the floor. The ship’s temperature was down five degrees to conserve power. Chris noticed she was wearing the lace gown he liked, the one where the lace didn’t provide any strategic cover, leaving nothing to the imagination.

He sat on the coffee table opposite the sofa and gently touched her shoulder. She blinked sleepily, “Sorry, I meant to be awake.”

He kissed her temple. “No matter. You should be in bed; you have an early shift.”

“I could say the same about you.”

“Point taken.” He held out his hand. “Come.” After settling her in bed, Chris quickly changed into sleep pants and shirt and joined her. Aalin sighed, she missed leave where Chris felt free to come to bed in significantly less clothing. But on the ship you never knew what call or visitor might come in the middle of the night.

He noticed the small tray of supplies by the bed and raised an eyebrow. “I had a whole thing planned; I miss you,” she answered his unspoken question. Chris, sitting up and leaning against the headboard brushed the lace on her abdomen, “I remember the first time you wore this.”

She propped on an elbow, reached up and kissed him tenderly. “You insisted we wait for our first night together until we were off the ship.” She chuckled. “I have since learned you weren’t exaggerating how frequently command staff gets unexpected calls at all hours.”

“We didn’t leave the room for three days.” Chris continued the remembrance.

Aalin blushed slightly as she smiled, “We barely left the bed in those three days. And I learned pilots unerringly calculate the perfect angle of entry and amount of thrust.” She hitched up the gown and climbed into his lap, straddling him, arms around his neck. This time, she ran her tongue around his lower lip as she kissed him then kneaded the back of his neck as she sucked the tip of his tongue, using just a slight pressure, like a tease. As she sucked, she lightly rubbed his groin.

Chris groaned and started to shake his head. “Not enough time.”

She knew the timing was delicate and she wanted to move him quickly past objections. He was an attentive and thoughtful lover. One that was uncomfortable when she didn’t reach at least one climax. But biology was biology, and she required more preparation. And even then, when she was tired or stressed, it simply wasn’t going to happen for her despite his skill. Aalin had finally convinced Chris those times were no less pleasurable for her, that the caresses, the kisses, feeling him inside her, filling her, was enough, was good. Was more than good. And that it turned her on to see him get lost in his own pleasure.

Moving closer she increased the rhythm and pressure on his groin and cajoled his tongue into her mouth by sucking it harder. Keeping one hand on her back to provide balance, he moved the other to thumb her nipple through the lace. Chris ran his hand up and down her spine as she arched her back and sat up, lifting slightly. He groaned again when she settled back into his lap, grinding into it with her hips and pelvis.

Their kisses became deeper and more demanding before they separated, breathless.

Smiling at him, Aalin untied the pants and freed his erection, cradling it between them. She leaned in, nibbling his ear, neck, shoulder, and nipples as she ringed her fingers around the base of his penis in order to slow his climax. With the other hand she delicately brushed her fingertips back and forth over the more sensitive tip. Chris inhaled sharply and held his breath.

She dropped her head and took the tip of his erection into her mouth. Chris inhaled again, deeply and slowly, moaning as he caressed the back of her head and neck. Sensing he was about to take charge, she reached for the tray on the bedside table. After rubbing her hands together so the lube was warmed, she stroked a generous amount of it on his penis, base to tip, one, two, three times before rolling his erection side to side in between her palms while he whispered encouragement and endearments in her ear.

In one swift movement Chris flipped Aalin on her back, pushed up the hem of the gown and stroked her as he inched his hips slightly higher than hers. He slid in slowly mindful she had little stimulation though he was minutes from his own climax. He started to pull back and slide in again, but she shook her head and held him tightly reveling in the feeling of him buried within her.

Aware he was close to his own orgasm; she shifted her hips slightly to better accommodate his penetration as he thrust in again, she smiled when his body shuddered. He thrust again and again and again. At this angle each thrust stroked her most sensitive spots. She cooed, “Oh my God Chris,” as she got closer and closer to a potential climax. Chris took several breaths in order to slow his response as he coaxed Aalin to her own by varying the speed and depth of his thrusts and adjusting their angle as he kissed and stroked her breasts.

With exquisite timing they came together, arms wrapped around the other, panting into each other’s shoulders then laughing as they came down. Chris started to move away. “Stay.” Aalin urged. He rolled them both on their sides, facing one another, foreheads touching as they entangled arms and legs.

Sated and content, they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
